Vehicle stability is determined by the balance between tire traction force and vehicle's torque moment and centrifugal force. Breaking of vehicle stability limit results in a lateral slip of vehicles.
DE 3 825 639 A1 discloses an anti-skid system for motor vehicles which employ a laser Doppler sensor to detect a lateral drift of a car or its true speed over ground. However, critical conditions for vehicle stability can occur if the vehicle body side slip angle as well as the front and rear tire slip angles exceeds certain thresholds. None of these three parameters is yet available from current electronic stability program (ESP) sensor clusters.